bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy?
Young Girl "HA!" Akiko cried firing a cero at the boy. "Too weak!" He cried cutting it in half. "She's getting stronger, eh Shunsatsu?" Ahatake asked turning to his friend. The said Shinigami elite slowly raised his head up, onyx and lazy eyes gazing towards the man that addressed him. "Hm?" He asked, shrugging. "I really wasn't paying much attention. "What are you thinking about?" Ahatake asked amidst the clashing of blades. It made Shunsatsu pause for a moment, eyes closed, as he sat against the sturdy trunk of a tree. When he spoke again, his voice was more quiet, almost sullen in nature. "Tereyu." "Why? We don't know her." "We do. She's the last target." "I know." Ahatake said. "And if she's ugly I'm not saving her." Ug--'' Immediately, Shunsatsu's eyes shot open, and he shot an awestruck, but annoyed glare at Ahatake's direction. "Oh, yes you are." He countered. "After all, ''you're the one who wanted to fight so bad!" "Fight my good friend not rescue." "That makes you look bad, Ahatake." Hitokage said, parrying a blow from Akiko. Shunsatsu snorted. "Well, the "saving" part actually involves the fight. Unless, of course...." His tone lowered, to a more taunting effect to his tone. "You're not up for it?" "Like that would ever happen." Ahatake laughed shooting a mock cero at his friend. "I'm ALWAYS up to a fight." A smile came across the other Shinigami's face. "Of course." Suddenly they heard a cry and saw a flash of blue-white light. Huh....? That was the first thought of Shunsatsu, and his widened eyes and abruptly turned head didn't help but show it. "What....was that?" He asked slowly, cautiously getting up from his position on the ground. "Such spiritual pressure." Ahatake hissed. I feel Mozou's. And an unfamiliar one." That could only mean one thing....he's on the hunt. Shunsatsu put his hands into his pockets, looking over at the two duelists behind both him and his friend. "All right, hold off your spar for now. We gotta move!" He called. "Right!" Akane said and Hitokage vanished into the sword and Akiko donned her hollow mask. Shunsatsu's gaze quickly turned to Ahatake, not skipping a beat, or its level-headed aura. "Care to lead? Or should I?" He asked patiently. Ahatake pulled his mask over his face. "Go ahead!" It was all that was needed. Shunsatsu quickly turned around, spread his feet out, and leaped, vanishing an inch off of the ground. It was another millisecond more when his comrades vanished soon after, in hot pursuit. "Let's kill him this time!" Ahatake hissed. La Distancia Para Un Duelo "Foolish girl." Mozou muttered swatting the spell away. "What will Kido do to me?" A weak smile came across the woman's face, as she lowered her hand, holding her Zanpakuto in her other one. "I was hoping it would shut you up..." She replied. "Guess I was wrong...." "Do you still refuse to release you Zanpakuto? I don't want to kill you." "I don't know what you mean..." Her voice was innocent, soft, and taunting, all at once, as she balanced the blade on her shoulder, hand on her hip. "Do you mean 'unsheath'? Or do you mean that pointless display of spiritual smoke-and-mirrors?" "The latter woman." "I don't need it! That stuff is only for those who want to make their sword look pretty!" "I see." Mozou muttered and donned his mask. He extended a finger and fired a large cero. She laughed, even as the beam of death came hurdling itself towards her, a beeline towards its target. "And you say you don't want to kill me? What an outright li--" WHOOSH! TSHEW! What happened next had stopped her cold. A blue figure had appeared right in front of her, arm outstretched to catch and toss away the blast. Its hand was smoking, and its arm lowered, back turned towards her. "What..." She said in shock, backing away a few feet. He, however, wasn't focused on him, but Mozou. "Pick on someone your own size, copycat." He challenged. "Shunsatsu." Mozou muttered. "And his hollow wannabe's." He hissed as Ahatake and Akiko jumped in. "Hey!" The girl immediately piped up from behind, a shocked glare on her features at the two newcomers. "Who do you think you are, barging in on my fight?!" Ahatake moved his mask up. He stared at the girl through his black and yellow eyes. "She's pretty." He said to Shunsatsu, completely ignoring her question. "U-uh--?!" Of course, she was taken off-guard, a blush spreading across her features. She couldn't even bring herself to respond, beofre Shunsatsu interrupted. "Glad that you see so. I thought I would've had to drag you here." "Guess that mean's I'm good to go." Ahatake said and he pulled his mask back on. "Surely you haven't come to fight me?" Mozou asked. "Nah." Shunsatsu pointed a finger towards the girl behind him. "We were just here to save her. Unless, of course...." A grin came across his face. "You got a problem with that...." "I'll let her go, the moment she releases her Zanpakuto." "Oh, god damn it..." The target grumbled in irritation. "Do I have to repeat myself? I'm not using it!"